


"There is a better way."

by Adi (Littlelionman15)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1920s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Adi
Summary: Young Sarah and Joseph Rogers argue about the fate of their newborn son, Steve.Set around 1920, in New York.





	"There is a better way."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the character of Steve Rogers, especially his personality, and ever since watching Captain America: The First Avenger, I've have a little more backstory on his parents, Sarah and Joseph. So here's something I came up with! I really enjoyed this one, hope you do too!
> 
> PS.  
> I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes, as English isn't my first language and I'm still improving as a writer in it. :)

„I don't want to fight with you.“, her voice filled out with warmth and emotion, „Not again.“  
He took a few steps back, his heavy shoes pulling his tired feet towards the ground. „I'm sorry, Sarah“ said he, „But I just can't...“ and his voice broke, melancholy and pain tearing it apart. „We can't take care of him, Sarah. You know that.“ he finished once he gathered enough strength.   
„So you want to give our child away, Joseph?!“ Sarah shouted, clenching her fists with fury. Her lungs were running out of breath and her heart accelerated. She was revolted by her husbands words. How could he even think about that?!   
„I must go, Sarah. There is a war out there, and my country is calling me.“ he began, with a vulnerable and thin layer echoing in his voice. „And if something happens to me... I don't want you to have to starve yourself so that our son can eat old bread. I don't want you to have to work twenty hours per day so that you could afford him medication if he gets sick.“  
With tears in her eyes, and two dark paths of wet make-up down her blushy cheeks, she looked at him. Joseph was looking at her the same way he did when they just met, as if she was his whole planet and universe. It was that that had her fall for him; the way he'd made her feel, as if she was his sun and stars, his entire life and its meaning. But now, that look had sent chills down her spine.   
„Sarah, I...“ Joseph wiped away a tear as he got down on his knees next to her and took her hands into his. „I want our son – I want Steven – to be able to have a good life. He deserves it! That was the reason we left our families back in Ireland and came here, wasn't it? I want our boy to have better oppurtunities than we can ever give him, Sarah. He deserves it.“  
Sarah caught herself thinking about her husband's words for a moment. He was a soldier and she was a nurse, both paid poorly. What good life could they possibly ever give him? Maybe Joseph was right. But there was no way she could ever let go of her son, her only child. She would never be able to look at herself in the mirror again, knowing that she failed her duties as a parent! No, Sarah said to herself, there must be a better way – we have crossed the ocean and left everything behind so that our son can have a better life than we had. There will be a better way, she repeated to herself.   
Once she glanced back at her husband, he bent his head in front of her knees. Sarah gently lifted up his head and saw his green eyes so empty and powerless; as if his whole world crushed in front of him and the broken pieces of it were ripping him apart from the inside, and there was nothing he could do about it. First she wiped away her tears with her mother's departure gift, a handmade napkin with her initials sewn into it with golden thread. Then, she put her palm against his warm cheek. He instantly leaned onto it, resting his head on the edge of her worn-out skirt and her gentle palm. „Joseph“ she called him softly, „There will be a better way. You will return from the war and I will finish my education and become a doctor. We will have just enough money – no, we will have even more than enough!“ a faint smile blushed up her cheeks and brightened her face. „Steven will grow up with us, and he will become a compassionate and beautiful man, just like his father. There is a better way, Joseph. And we will find it. I promise you that.“  
Her sweet words sounded like the most beautiful melody he had ever heard. They made his heart beat faster, and sent a warm and comforting feeling through his whole body. A gentle smile brightened up his face, as he said: „You better keep that promise, doll.“

 


End file.
